This invention will allow a person engaging in any athletic activity, to function normally and uninhibited by its presence, yet when a twist occurs provide the support necessary to keep the ankle from injury.
Background information on an orthopedic shoe or device attached thereto is contained in Sichau U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,773 a device that provides support to the leg and foot of a patient that is experiencing difficulty during walking. Also reference is made in Harding U.S. Pat. No. 453,475 an orthopedic shoe that claimed to be less painful and more efficient to a person with deformed feet. Moreover, Semeleder U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,389 an apparatus for correcting foot crookednesses provides background information that most closely effects the invention heretofore made.